Icarus Davenport
'''Icarus Davenport(alias. Violet Fox) '''is The youngest sibling out of Adam, Bree, Chase and Icarus. He is also the only child who wasn't saved by his mother, Rachel Foster. Eventually 14 years later, he took the alias, Violet Fox. Background Like his brothers and sister, Icarus was born to Rachel Foster and Douglas Davenport, though when saving her kids, Rachel was stopped by Victor Krane and unable to save Icarus and he raised by Douglas and Krane. In his early years, Icarus was trained tirelessly but was able to get away at the age of 6 and found his uncle, Donald Davenport in which for 6 months he was safe with Donald and his children in which he especially grew close to Chase Davenport and they became close friends, though one day he accidentally broke his father's biggest rule, "Never Show Your Bionics" and revealed his bionics to Chase when Adam was picking on him and used his electrokinesis in which Donald found his chip and feared his abilities and was kicked out in which he started resenting Donald. But one day was found by Douglas and once at his warehouse, he obtained a scare on his shoulder in which he says is a "reminder of the old Douglas" and was thrown in a cell afterwards with him chained up constantly draining away electricity from him. During this time he began hating Donald, Adam, Bree and Chase but it got so far he became obsessed with his hatred of them. 8 years later at the end of "Sink or Swim", Krane walks towards a cell and opens it giving Icarus a white mask in the shape of a fox, dubbing himself the Violet Fox and becomes Krane acomplice. In "Taken", Icarus helps Krane capture Leo and Tasha and begins resenting Leo, calling him his "replacement". He soon learned that Donald was on his way in which he was excited to kill Donald. After Chase hacked into the barrier, breaking the seal, Icarus and Krane visit lab and encountered his siblings once again but said that their existence was frustrating and he wanted them dead. After Douglas shot down Krane, Icarus Geo-Leaps away but starts questioning his loyalties to Krane. In "You Posted What!?!", Icarus returns but helps Adam, Bree and Chase at the end but disappears when Donald tells Agent Graham to arrest him even after he helped. Icarus appears as a villain for the last time in "The Thunder God", Part 1 & 2. He requests one final fight with Adam, Bree and Chase and reveals his history. It was revealed that he created new bionic abilities but the precautions of it was that his heart began to slowly fail. During the battle he introduced his most powerful ability, The Thunder Clap, and his mask was broken revealing himself as Icarus. Chase stopped fighting him as he couldn't fight Icarus but put hIs own differences aside and created a combo attack consisting of Chase's force field, Adam's Heat Vision and Bree's super speed and Attacked against Icarus's Thunder Clap. The force from the force was so great that Icarus's heart failure sped up and he nearly died. At the end of Part 2, it's revealed that he had bionics implanted into his heart and was able to be saved. After that he joins the family and becomes a hero that watches out at night keeping the alias, Violet Fox. In "Rise Of The Secret Soldiers", Icarus has returned but detested the reality show idea and proved that it was a bad idea when Adam, Bree and Chase messed up on camera but after they stopped talking to each other, Icarus kept trying to get them to talk again. He did join his siblings, father, uncle and cousin in the final against Krane and teamed up with Chase to battle S-3 and S-0. Around the end of the battle he stands in the of triangle that fuses Adam, Bree and Chase's abilities with Icarus giving them more power but due to his bionic heart, that side effects were major and Icarus was hospitalised having to stay in a wheelchair for the rest of Season 3. In the second half of season 4, his mother, Rachel came to the academy and applied as the maid. After remebering that was her mother, he began closing her off because of his mixed emotions but eventually created a mother-son relationship. Family Douglas Davenport Icarus's relationship with his father is a bit shaky. Icarus hated Douglas for how he was treated and hated him as much as he used to hate Adam, Bree and Chase, though after "You Posted What?!?" He and his father became close once again.